


Leaves

by IamShadow21



Series: 2008_drabbles [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge: 2008_drabbles, Cookie Fic, Depression, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Separations, Teapot 'verse, Teapot 'verse Cookie Fic, Teapot 'verse Future Fic, Teapot 'verse Mini Arc, Winner: 2008_drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-31
Updated: 2007-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamShadow21/pseuds/IamShadow21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for 2008_drabbles from <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/2008_drabbles/395.html">Table G</a><br/><i>Set two years after Tea/Apples.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaves

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  **  
>  \- Best Full Table   
>  **   
> 

It’s Autumn, and the trees are a kaleidoscope of colour when he packs his bags.

“I just need some time to think,” Ron mumbles, uncharacteristically folding each item of clothing for his return to the Burrow. Or George’s flat. Or wherever he’s going.

“Hermione says I can stay with her for a while,” he tells me, unsolicited.

Great. He’s leaving me and moving in with an old girlfriend.

When he says goodbye and I just stare numbly, he shakes his head and walks outside to Apparate.

I will my feet to move, my hands to catch him before he leaves.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Suspicion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113419) by [IamShadow21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamShadow21/pseuds/IamShadow21)
  * [Reconciliation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113433) by [IamShadow21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamShadow21/pseuds/IamShadow21)




End file.
